


Dawg Pound

by LordSushi_Grimmjow



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSushi_Grimmjow/pseuds/LordSushi_Grimmjow
Summary: A sexual game of power and indifference, Ulquoirra and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez emotions revolve around the growing enemy--both unlikely to agree on the best solution--they decide it's best to agree to disagree and get on with it.
Relationships: Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Dawg Pound

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, my first smut fanfiction.*
> 
> My first write on Archive*
> 
> Constructive feedback is welcome.*

**_"Bullshit!!"_ **

Uliquorria's roving gaze met a pair leering cyans, the fourth Espada head tilts upwards,unamused by Grimmjow's unsolicitious retort.

The annoying voice belonging to Grimmjow, there he sat with elbow propped on his knee, exuding an air of superiority and 'no fucks given' smearing across his grinning face-Espada number six.

Why Aizen would really risk giving an animal like Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and his fraccion their own leverage was something he felt was his duty to occasionally ponder.

Ulquiorra, facing Lord Aizen, faced Grimmjow through indifferent peripherals his hands in resting in the pockets of has hakama he had hoped to avoid this encounter long enough to do the next task at hand.

**_"You observed what we all witnessed, Grimmjow. "_ **

Ulquiorra had somberly responded.

Grimmjow sat back,scoffed at the excuse only returning, at least he would made up a better excuse, Grimmjow letting his emotions get the better than him, seethes, if Ulquiorra would of done his job and kill Ichigo Kurosaki, they win and can back to before, angrier at that, Grimmjow shifts to his original position but with more emphasis. **"If your orders have 'KILL' in them,it means that you KILL."** The veins on the side of Grimmjow's neck stood out as he emphatically spoke,his hands flipping- showing his palms as if _'ain't nothin' to it' ._

 ** _"I saw no threat in Ichigo's current state-_** Ulquiorra Cifer informatively supplies-explaining to Grimmjow his actions -while it is not uncommon for each Espada to question each other -intentionality it serves nothing but their own solipsistic nature-- **_his spiritual reiatsu is unstable at his current rate he will only devour himself….surely you cannot complain even to that,Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."_**

The last he said evenly but showed just enough to Grimmjow,his disdain for his lack of faith in him.

His relationship with the number sexta always has an element of possible lack of rationale, as with nearly all Hollows-- the rebel's superiority complex also served to be one of the most erratic when it came to absolutes, understandable all the same--none of them are prone to perfection but imperfectly perfect as the ideology is flawed in so much that perfection can be achievable and imperfect thinking does not earn the right to rule in Hueco Mundo and emotions obscure what the eyes see.

Grimmjow is a mere distraction, a mere ends to a means, that he to will be trash due to his flurry of unpredictable emotions and will never ascend next to Lord Aizen in the way he has, this Ulquiorra sees but Grimmjow's accusation that Kurosaki is NOT trash, surprises the nihilistic espada by only a short lingering glance at the blue haired man.

Grimmjow's smirk turned wider when he saw Uliquorria hesitate, knowing Ulquiorra well, well that is the bonus and getting under his skin only gave him what he needed for their next encounter.

Noncommital jades regard Grimmjow--of course Grimmjow would consider this a win and later on he will goad him long enough until he gave in to their power play. This time it was his turn dominate and flip the jaguar onto his back.

As if their clandestine foreplay weren't enough of a risk, especially out in the open, Grimmjow's focus was on Yammy, the irony of this berating was Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, has a solid point--the beserker did get his posterior handed to him and literally earned him a missing limb--which appears to validate,Grimmjow's entire point.

Now that would be bad, especially if he ever were to be right and Ichigo Kurosaki did, in fact manage to become stronger once more--Grimmjow's acertation that the Shinigami gaining strength on more then one occasion, is an impossible , human feat and his eyes are open and see everything.

Grimmjow has a point to make that can only be assauged by acting out like an impediment child,looking for a fight…....

**_'My eyes see everything.'_ **

Ulquiorra tells himself, he only deals in his own absolutes.


End file.
